


And This Is What Happens

by anonymous_dragon



Series: Mark of the Soul [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_dragon/pseuds/anonymous_dragon





	And This Is What Happens

“Gabriel,” Dean called out. “Gabriel! C’mon, man, I need some angelic help here.” Gabriel appeared behind Dean, smirking.

“Ooh, you admit it. Whatcha need, Dean-o?” Gabriel asked, popping a piece of chocolate into his mouth.

“Cas, uh, he …”

“He told you. And?”

“And now he won’t talk to me.”

“And you think that I can help?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “Sorry, Dean, Castiel’s a full-fledged angel; he can make his own decisions.”

“Gabriel,” Dean border-line whined. “He’s not answering my prayers; he’s not speaking to me. I don’t know what to do.”

Gabriel sighed. “Fine, whatever. I’ll go see if I can talk some sense into my little bro for you. [i]But,[/i] you’ll owe me, Winchester. Got that?”

“Sure. Oh, and, Gabriel?”

“What is it now, Dean, dearest?” Gabriel mock-crooned.

“Hurt my brother, and you’re dead.”

“Same goes for you, kiddo.” And then Gabriel was gone.

***

“I can’t, Gabriel. What … what do I say? Sam at least figured it out; Dean didn’t have a clue. What am I supposed to do?”

“Well, not freaking out may help,” Gabriel suggested. “And actually speaking with him. Hey, you could always show him your wings. They could use a preening; you could ask Dean to help you with that.”

“Gabriel,” Castiel shifted, uncomfortable. “That implies an intimacy I don’t think Dean would completely comprehend …”

“That’s why it would be easier. With a dud like him, he won’t think it’s weird at all.”

“He is not as senseless as you believe, Gabriel.”

Gabriel feigned a gasp. “Really? That ape holds intellectual knowledge?” Gabriel widened his eyes in mock surprise.

“Yes, Gabriel. He does,” Castiel deadpanned. Gabriel shook his head, somehow still surprised at Castiel’s ability to take things so literally.

“Well, then go talk to your not-dud hunter not-boyfriend. Oh, and, if talking doesn’t work, there are always other things to be done with lips,” Gabriel grinned, before disappearing with a snap.

***

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel greeted.

“Jesus, Cas,” Dean jumped. “A little warning next time would be great.”

“I—I apologize.”

“Don’t worry about it, man.” Castiel nodded, and the two lapsed into an awkward silence. Dean played with the jacket sleeve that covered his Mark. “So, we’re soulmates, huh?” Dean tried, an uncomfortable half-grin on his lips.

“Yes.”

“That’s … cool,” Dean nodded. “That’s really … cool.” Castiel said nothing. After long moments of silence that left Dean’s ears ringing, Dean finally gave up. “Okay, dude, I don’t do chick-flick moments, but one of those would be better than this,” Dean gestured around them. “So, if you could actually, you know, talk, or something, that’d be a hell of a lot better than this.”

“I-I am sorry, Dean.” Castiel fell silent again. “Of what would you like to speak?” Dean stared at the angel, before sighed in exasperation.

“Fine, _I’ll_ be the one to do everything,” Dean grumbled, before grabbing the collar of Castiel’s trench coat and pulling him to Dean. Their lips met in a messy sort of manner, but what they lacked in finesse, they made up for in enthusiasm.

At least things between them weren’t awkward anymore.


End file.
